The Right One
by Chosen2007
Summary: It's been three years and Buffy is about to come out of retirement
1. Chapter 1

The right one

By

Chosen2007

Buffy, Willow, Xander, Dawn, Giles and Faith belong to mutant enemy and there madman Joss Whedon.

Minx, Paragon, Josephine and Amy belong to me.

It's been three years since she with her powerful army took down Sunnydale to the point where no vampire or demon were want to lay there head down there anymore. It's been three years and now where Buffy like it or not, her retirement is about to end. She's been training slayers to be fierce to be tough to be everything that she is but there have their own style and Buffy had to adapt to it. Buffy has learn that every slayer is unique in how they walk, talk and fight when it really matters. She has also taught Dawn the same thing and she turned out almost has fierce has her sister. However, there's been apart of Buffy where the woman who longs for her mate has been calling waiting for any word on Angel or Spike. They have been in hiding for two years and no one has heard from them. No one at all, nothing at all and that sadness has been rage not knowing. Rage that's caused Buffy to haunt them, kill them all until she finds an answer. Now she's talking looking for an answer mind you but if you kill the right one then it will all fall into place. If you kill the right one!

Three years and 5400 hours she's been out of the game. She's been the one behind the scenes and she's loved it. She's slept even if it was plaque by nightmares about losing Spike or Angel over and over again. She should have told them in Spain that she was okay and not to worry but she was on a mission to knock down the immortal one down a step or two. 5400 hours and now she's get up out of the bed and she put on her black boots with black jeans and her shirt. She drove her car down to where vampires were popped up and there at the grave she sensed one was about to come up. So she stand right there waiting for it and he popped up. Not impressed. He punch her. He hit like a girl. He kick her or tried to that didn't work. She kicked him, he flew. She staked him. He was dust. She turned and there he stood dressed like Johnny Cash all in black and he looked…interested in what she was doing. So she walked to him and he smiled at her. "Now do we have to fight slayer?" the man said to her. "You're going to get your ass kicked." Buffy smiled at him and knocked him with thunderous roundhouse kicks and he went down a knee and got back up. "That hurt. You know after two thousand years I wouldn't expect a little girl to make it hurt but that was good." He said to her. He punched her and she flew. He landed where she was. "My name is Paragon and you are Buffy. When you want more, come to me." He said as he walked away. Buffy got up and he was gone. She just found the right one.


	2. Chapter 2

The right one

By

Chosen2007

Buffy, Willow, Xander, Dawn, Giles and Faith belong to mutant enemy and there madman Joss Whedon.

Minx, Paragon, Josephine and Amy belong to me.

Fall into Sleep belongs to Mudvavne

Willow came to Connecticut where Buffy was to finished college. Even the most powerful witch for all time needed some education. She walked out with a three point seven. It would have been three point nine but her teacher didn't like her. Her teacher was also a demon from another vortex so of course it didn't like her. Willow was up getting milk while Xander was playing video games and Dawn also Giles were asleep. Willow and Kennedy broke up because basically she wasn't Tara. She tried but she wasn't. Nothing at all about her was anything like her beloved Tara and that pissed Willow off that she still hurt. Not hurt like Christina Aguilera but hurt like she was all twisted up inside and there was no place to go to comfort it. Okay. Willow was getting milk while Xander was playing tomb raider. Buffy walks in and Willow turns to notice two things one Buffy is limping a little bit and two she has dirt in her hair. Dawn woke up and walk towards Buffy.

"You got your ass kicked." Willow and Dawn said in unison. Buffy just looked at both of them and gave them a fuck you smile. She sat down and Willow with Dawn both walked briskly to her and Xander was still playing his game. "Dressed all in black and he made me fly." Buffy said to them and Willow touched her temples. Willow's eyes went white and she went to her book that Willow kept. Willow being the most powerful witch of them all were see things before they happened wheather it would be text, faces or anything at all. She would see them. She would see them all and turns her pages because she knew for a fact that she seen that face before and there it was. Willow shown the face and Buffy nodded her head. Xander got up from his break of playing video games and Buffy brief him. He turned off the game and walked not ran to Buffy's aid. Giles joined the late night party and they all talked. Even if it wasn't much to talk about, they talk.

They were in Trumbull, Faith was in Bridgeport right near where Central high school was and Faith wasn't all about the retirement. She was about banging the gang bangers in her own crew or others and the kicking of supernatural ass. Of course Buffy let run that crew with slayers and gangbangers. However, she ran things in Bridgeport. See she was still a murderer and in Bridgeport they smelled that on you. She wasn't proud of it but she used it and there she was just relaxed until opportunity beat down her door. She stood with her long boots and short dress. She was a vampire and Faith got up.

"You owe me a door." Faith pointed out to her. "Funny. You're going to die so you're not going to see it replace." The vampire pointed out to her. "And you were be." Faith said to her. "Minx." She responded back. Minx punched her and Faith flew. Faith got up and they went at it furiously. Minx controlled fifty percent of the fight and then Faith controlled the other fifty and Minx went flying through the door but it wasn't faith, it was her roommate Josephine. Tele-kinesis and she's a slayer. Minx disappeared.

Faith looks disappointed. Josephine looked pissed. "She woke me up." Josephine went back to bed and Faith had to think how to get her door and window replaced.

Now Buffy went flying and she went to sleep and then she saw it.

Dreams of earthquakes

Dreams of hurricanes

Dreams of pouring rain

Dreams of tidal waves...to wash us all away

Dreams of guns blazed

Dreams of fire rage

Dreams of swollen graves

Dreams of hollow pain

All gone

They were dead and she walked over them. They were ashes and she walked over them because they were dead. Her beloved Angel and Spike too.

No more fallen No more enemy No more casuality No more dream

Then they were alive and nothing was wrong. They were alive and she felt so corner and so trapped because know she would have to make a choice. It was hard because she loved Angel deeply but she loved Spike too.

Fall into sleep

Fall into me

I have a dream

But nobody cares


	3. Chapter 3

The right one

By

Chosen2007

Buffy, Willow, Xander, Dawn, Giles and Faith belong to mutant enemy and there madman Joss Whedon.

Minx, Paragon, Josephine and Amy belong to me.

Fall into Sleep belongs to Mudvavne- This will be a short chapter.

Fall into sleep

Fall into me

Hang on to a dream that nobody wants

Nobody cares anymore

Giles cares to the point that he sees the woman that's like a daughter to him hurt, Xander doesn't care because they were vampires. They were vampires and they deserve death. Willow is wrapped in her twisted pain to care right now and Dawn just wants to finished high school.

Dreams of mourning grief Dreams of disbelief Dreams of tragedy Dreams of our disease...to take us all away Dreams of fidelity Dreams of inner peace Dreams of loyalty Dreams of unity All gone All gone

She ask herself that question does she really want to find them. Does she really want to make that choice? Does she? Is she ready? Then she saw the man in black's face, I mean, Paragon. She looked at him and that's when she woke up. Two things came to point. He was the right one and it's time to come out of retirement.


	4. Chapter 4

The Right One

By

Chosen2007

All right here's the conclusion to The Right One

Faith and Josephine walk into Summers manor and she was training because her pride has been hurt going flying like that. Willow let her in and was staring at Josephine's ass but she didn't notice. Willow has slayer and she wanted more because there she was also checking out Faith's ass. She was equal opportunity slayer. Willow was single. What do you expect? Anyway, they went downstairs and Buffy brief Faith on her evening and faith brief on her evening. The briefing was over and now the question remains; who were they?

"He knew me." Buffy said to everyone. "He didn't want to hurt me, it's like he wanted me to live." "Maybe he likes you." Dawn said to her sister. Buffy gave her a dirty look. "The bitch that knocked me around was strong, it was like getting hit with someone with cement for hands." Faith said.

Willow went into her book and pulled out the picture of the woman who attacked Faith.

"What do they want?" Buffy asked.

Paragon sat in his chair playing his guitar while Minx was going down on him. Paragon enjoyed himself and then Minx was done. Paragon pulled up his pants and walked over his book.

"You see, we all want the rule the world and that's why we're going to make it over in our image. Vampires versus slayers." Paragon laughed and then mounted Minx.


End file.
